


慢冷

by cstKJJK



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstKJJK/pseuds/cstKJJK





	慢冷

*小俊20岁生贺

*凯千破镜重圆

*ooc不上升

慢冷是假装不在意的意思，和慢热不一样

00

降温

是从什么时候开始，在同公司的两人不再同进同出，夜晚也只剩一盏灯亮，原来以为说不尽的话，还是有说完的一天

今天是王俊凯和易烊千玺在一起的第七年，总是笑看他人逃不过七年之痒，没想到自己也不过如此，两人对坐在客厅的沙发上相顾无言

上一次一起坐在沙发上好像还是甜蜜的，易烊千玺头枕在王俊凯的腿上，笑着说着玩闹着，最后是一个回想起来还像蜜糖的吻，怎么就变成现在这样

不是现实磨尽了爱恋，只是有一方慢冷，炽热的人温度开始消退

01

就像南北极，别无选择只能互相吸引*

王俊凯和易烊千玺是直属关系，ｓ大商学院的双校草，两人都常被学校派出去比赛，只不过从来都不和别人组队，直到学校让两人一起出战伦敦，他们原来是接近平行线的直属学长学弟，却因为学校的决定两条线开始相交甚至最后重合成一条线

易烊千玺不和人组队其实是因为他平时就慢热，与其造成大家的困扰不如自己一人，他也乐得不去做多余的交际，他知道要跟王俊凯组队时，并没有什么不满，他当然知道自己的学长从不和人组队，因为觉得自己很强，有些自傲却也有本事，易烊千玺觉得两人的能力应该不相上下，所以他爽快接受

第一次王俊凯没有拒绝和人组队，因为学弟的脑袋和脸蛋都很对他口味，他知道易烊千玺是个慢热的人，但他无所谓，他够温暖

决定好出战的主题后，易烊千玺问了句学长你怎么会答应和我组队？

当时王俊凯的回答，易烊千玺回想起来都还是忍俊不住

＂组队不就是谈恋爱吗？＂

玩笑话开启了两人的友情，只是后来温暖的人顺利地融化一座冰，友情到爱情的升温也不过就两个月

别人问为什么你们会在一起？易烊千玺总想着不过是水到渠成，王俊凯想得却是命中注定，不然怎么会互相吸引

王俊凯是典型的外热内冷，他可以对一切温柔，你却无法多走一步一探究竟，所有的例外也是在易烊千玺往前进开始发生，不爱和人肢体接触的王俊凯，总是喜欢往易烊千玺身上贴，也许是易烊千玺的体温比较低，黏在一块很舒服

易烊千玺则和王俊凯完全相反，外人对他总是评价高冷疏离，只有他自己清楚只要你肯往前走一步，里头的世界你可以一探究竟，后来这世界也只有王俊凯驻足，裹在外头的冷漠，轻易就能被王俊凯融化

02

还以为这样的温差是刚好的幸福

＂我们还是先冷静一下吧，我最近先搬回家住＂

王俊凯面无表情地说出这句话，两人从学生时期走到现在，甚至经历了最难的创业，易烊千玺一直待在他的身边，他却快要感觉不到对方的爱

公司里王俊凯是总裁，易烊千玺则是副总，王俊凯主外易烊千玺主内，所以王俊凯总是忙着在外头应酬，易烊千玺则是在公司处理事务，对于慢热的爱人，王俊凯从来不觉得这样的安排有何不妥，有次在应酬时对方提出以联姻来换取两家公司更进一步的合作时，易烊千玺没多说什么，他只知道从那时开始易烊千玺疯狂地加班，王俊凯自己到底想要得到什么答案，或许是想听到果断的拒绝，可是他明知道易烊千玺不会这样说

坐在对面听着这句话的易烊千玺有些出神，他不由自主地回想到两人关系来到冰点的那天，王俊凯开玩笑地说对方想要以联姻换取合作，易烊千玺觉得很可笑，这都什么年代了还要靠一纸婚约强大自己，他相信王俊凯不可能接受也不需要，可是他开不了口喊出我无法接受，他清楚知道对方会这样说，就表示自己还不够强大，他不想让王俊凯在外头总是低头与妥协，那是他的骄阳，就该春光明媚

所以易烊千玺开始没日没夜地加班，他看很多数据研究很多案子，每一个合作的利弊他都一一列出，他说不出自己多爱王俊凯，但他知道自己有多爱对方，也许还是出了差错，不然此时此刻对方怎么会一脸失望地看着自己说要暂时离开

易烊千玺从没怀疑过王俊凯不懂自己，或许是自己裹在外头的冷意终究冻住了他的满腔赤焰，他怎么会可笑的以为这样的自己和温暖的王俊凯很般配呢？

看着易烊千玺的失神，王俊凯也痛苦，他太过害怕自己的爱会冷却，在来不及之前，他还想努力一把，可能一段时间过去，他不确定的，易烊千玺都会给他一个答案

03

怎么先炽热的却先变冷了

慢热的却停不了还在沸腾着*

王俊凯收拾了简单的行李，就离开了当初两人一起努力买下来的公寓，易烊千玺看着满室寂寥，原来还不觉得这个家冰冷，如今看起来王俊凯不只离开了还带走他仅剩的热度，回想起当初王俊凯的告白，王俊凯的喜欢就像一场大火来得又急又狂，融化了他，却忘记消融的冰山恢复不了原来冰冷的模样

当初王俊凯大摇大摆走进自己的世界，却又留自己一人，明明那是一个多么温暖的人，易烊千玺的沉默就像一盆冷水狠狠地泼在王俊凯的身上

易烊千玺并不是一开始就如此，他用了两年的助理在半年前被收买成竞争对手的内奸，公司里只有几位高层和自己的助理知道两人的关系，当时的他们都美多想就让那位内奸知道了，王俊凯对他的重要性与在乎被利用来对付王俊凯耍阴招，无法冷静思考的他有如暴露了缺点，差点害了王俊凯和公司，从那天开始他就更不爱彰显情绪，被身边人背叛让易烊千玺狠狠地上了一课

后来他没有再用助理，顶多就是小妹帮忙送文件，王俊凯知道这件事已经影响了易烊千玺对于工作伙伴的不信任，冷漠疏离再度成了易烊千玺的保护色，可是王俊凯不该在保护色之外，假装不在意不该用在他身上

刚开始王俊凯可以明白易烊千玺这般的原因，可是后来他也开始怀疑，这样的日子过下去，两人都不好过，这个恰好的节点或许还可以止损

04

高墙下哭着找玩具的小孩

其实王俊凯也不是完全离开，只要易烊千玺去上班还是见得到他，易烊千玺明白王俊凯说要彼此冷静的原因，只是看着最爱的人却不能拥抱还是太残忍，换位思考后他又何曾不是如此对待王俊凯

因为没有助理，易烊千玺平常都是自己把要给王俊凯的文件拿过去，真不行就给王俊凯的助理，但他好想王俊凯，一天下来他批了好多文件又分了很多次拿进去给王俊凯，对方也没有说破的打算，王俊凯公式化的语气一字一句地敲打在易烊千玺的心上，易烊千玺突然觉得很委屈，不想继续待在这个环境，他丢了句我下班了就离开公司，但他没回家，他的车还停在停车场，易烊千玺趴在方向盘上，被强压下的情绪一时全部涌上，本来只是漾着水雾现在更是通红了眼泪流满面，哭得像是弄丢玩具的孩子，车子外头王俊凯在柱子旁看他，他多想打开车门抱着对方，可是他要易烊千玺鼓起勇气再去信任这个世界和自己，王俊凯明明会保护好他，那次的事件也是在王俊凯手下圆满解决了，他能抵挡所有外头的黑暗，却不能阻止易烊千玺的心墙长大

虽然这公司是两人白手起家，但王家本来的势力就是放眼全国，对于公司的每个部份王俊凯都想靠自己，只是不长眼的人出现他才会利用自己家族的资源

明明这些，易烊千玺都明白的

王俊凯看着他从泪流满面到看着前方发呆，一颤一颤地打着停不下的哭嗝，就转头回办公室了，再等等

05

就像金鱼离开了鱼缸

易烊千玺不知道王俊凯什么时候才要回来，他知道自己一定还没找到那被他弄丢的勇气，易烊千玺也曾在一个恶梦醒来的夜里忿忿地想过，没有谁离不开谁，离了谁就真的过不去

但那个谁大概不包括他，人类需要空气才能生存，金鱼离开了水缸也不能活，外头的空气金鱼无法呼吸，只有水里的空气才能提供金鱼氧气，而王俊凯就是他的空气，缺氧的他不知道还能撑多久

再不快点找回来王俊凯，他怕王俊凯就不要他了

隔天易烊千玺提早到公司就丢了张请假单在总裁的办公室，其实他们请假的流程不是这样，但他想和王俊凯说他想去喘口气，要先找回自己才能找回王俊凯，只是归期不定

看完信的王俊凯笑了，可是眼里也泛着水光，他的宝贝就要回来了，他什么都不怕，冷冷的易烊千玺他也喜欢，只怕他又把自己隔在外头

易烊千玺离开公司后先回了老家一趟，这里也有人爱着他，和姥姥姥爷住了几天，易烊千玺感受到了身心的放松，这几天他不曾过问公事也没和王俊凯联络，他的下个目的地是科尔马，之前和王俊凯看动画电影时取景的地方，一个缤纷美丽的童话小镇，上飞机前他看到王俊凯更新了一篇朋友圈

＂玩得开心，等你回家＂

分开的第二十一天，想念还在继续，他也还在寻找勇气

06

淌过云层翻滚的波澜 寻找靠近你的理由*

只身来到异国的易烊千玺有些兴奋又紧张，平时出国和别人交流也都是王俊凯在做，现在想想王俊凯的爱，都是如此清晰又深刻，他怎么能轻易辜负

陌生的环境与人事物，又让易烊千玺下意识穿起保护色，街头路过的金发男孩会热情地对他抛媚眼，他会难为情地看向别处，公园里坐在铁椅上的老爷爷老奶奶会招手和他打招呼，街上拿着冰淇淋的金发小女孩看见着相机的他会毫不吝啬地给出最甜美的笑容，让他拍下来做纪念

一路上他的保护色像碎掉的玻璃一片片脱落，原来世界还是依然美好，他的在乎和喜欢被别人发现也无所谓

隔天去逛市集的易烊千玺也不吝啬地给予笑容与挥手，一天逛下来反而觉得脸颊有点酸，照着镜子的他看着久违的小梨窝又出现在自己的脸上

这样的我，可以回去找王俊凯了吧

易烊千玺想了想还是发了张自拍在朋友圈，这个夜里他梦见自己在一个山洞里，曾经在阳光下就不愿待在黑暗里，他往尽头的微光处狂奔，彷佛后头有人在追赶他不敢停下，他看见王俊凯站在出口张开双手等他，梦醒前他听见王俊凯说

＂不怕，我一直都在＂

王俊凯一看到易烊千玺发的朋友圈就马上订了机票往科尔马飞，那个一起讨论过的地方，没道理让易烊千玺一个人玩，他差点不见的小孩终于回来了

漫长的飞行，他也梦见了易烊千玺，他就站在尽头张开双手等着易烊千玺跑进他的怀里

07

我爱你，很爱你

因为太想见王俊凯了，易烊千玺比原订时间提早了两天回去，只不过他并没有二次确认改签的时间，起床后易烊千玺有点分不清是梦境还是现实，因为王俊凯就坐在他的床边看他

＂你怎么在这？＂

刚睡醒还有些沙哑的声音刺激得王俊凯一把就把易烊千玺搂进怀里，大力的拥抱是为了证明彼此的存在，忍不住的拥吻，是抵挡不住的思念倾泻而出

＂我太想你了＂

不知道为什么心中有种劫后余生的感觉，还好七年之痒对我们真的不算什么，两唇瓣分开后两人的额头相抵，王俊凯的嘴唇贴在易烊千玺的鼻尖上轻轻地说

＂对不起，我差点害得我们分．．．＂

易烊千玺的话还没说完又被王俊凯封住粉唇，或许王俊凯害怕过却不曾想过分手，他不准易烊千玺在这时候又说这些话，过去的已然不重要，他的小朋友已经勇敢跨过这个槛

＂没事．．．不会了，我们不会再分开了，刚分开的那几天我妈每天都骂我，说肯定是欺负你了，还想打电话让你原谅我＂

久别重逢的两人躺在床上拥抱着，又有了说也说不完的话，这三十天他们都有太多话想说

＂咦？那我怎么都没接到＂

易烊千玺还想伸手去拿手机看，但王俊凯可不让，他把易烊千玺的手牢牢底放到自己腰上，对方的体温贴着自己的肌肤，他才能更确定他的宝贝回来了

＂当然没让她打，我要让你好好明白啊！不过易烊千玺你这个月是不是都没有好好吃饭，怎么捏起来都没什么肉了！＂

王俊凯的手从捏捏脸到纤腰再到小屁股，本来只是要掂掂肉却没忘记两人都忍耐得太久，一时就引火烧身，他们在浪漫国度的清晨做着最亲密的事，耳鬓厮磨间不忘强调着爱恋

喘息间王俊凯听见世间最美的情话

＂王俊凯．．．呼．．．我爱．．．你，很爱．．．你．．啊＂

加快的频率响应着易烊千玺的爱意，比起说情话的害臊与不自然，我更怕来不及告诉你我有多么爱你，王俊凯在耳边的低吼，一场美妙的亲密结束后，王俊凯不顾身体的黏腻紧紧地抱着对方，一句句响应着他的爱

＂我也爱你，很爱你＂

ｅｎｄ

注1南北极出自玉子爱情故事

注2慢冷歌词

注3陷落美好歌词


End file.
